For a Multi-Mode Group (MMG) product, patterns for two or more display products may be formed on a same base substrate, so as to improve the utilization of the base substrate and reduce the manufacture cost. However, when forming the film layer patterns for different display products on the same array substrate, such a phenomenon as Mura may easily occur.